Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dispensing apparatus for a flowable component.
Background Information
In DE 94 19 200 U1 a dispensing apparatus for a flowable component in the form of a dental mass is described. The dispensing apparatus has a storage container having a storage chamber for the reception of the component, a filling opening and a dispensing opening. It has a piston which is arranged displaceable within the storage container in the direction of a expulsion direction and by means of which the component can be expelled from the storage chamber via the dispensing opening. Moreover, it has an actuation element by means of which the piston can be displaced stepwise in the direction of the dispensing opening. The actuation element and the piston are configured and arranged such that, on an actuation of the actuation element from a starting position into a final position, a displacement is brought about by one step in the direction of the dispensing opening. After releasing the actuation element it is displaced from the final position into the starting position by a spring.
The actuation element of the said dispensing apparatus must be pivotably arranged at the storage container for this purpose, moreover, the spring must be fixed between the storage container and the actuation element in some form and manner.